O'Grady: Slipping
by ultranaff
Summary: Kevin finds himself disconnected from the world. Explore whats really going on inside his head. Eventual KA


Slipping

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own O'Grady, although I should. 

This story is an extension of a scene from the episode

Sugar Hill, when Kevin enters the Eat'sa Pizza with darts stuck in his back because the new weirdness is that no one can feel pain. It was a really funny episode, but I especially liked this moment because he fell on Abby when he was losing more and more blood. I liked to think that there was an endearing meaning behind Kevin accidentally calling Abby 'grandma'

So tell me if you want me to continue or to make this a one shot? I don't accept flames; they're just unhelpful jabs of pain to my ego.

* * *

Kevin woke up groggily in his bed only to be greeted by a firm smack on the face. "Hey douche" his older brother grinned a smile more sinister than he shared with his sibling, "mom told me to get you up." 

"uh... thanks Derek but I was up." he rubbed his cheek, trying to sit up until another smack knocked him straight back down "whatever bro." he sniggered leaving the room. Kevin gazed at the ceiling angrily, the morning sun adapting to his eyes. Did he really want to go to school today? Did he ever?

Wretchedly, he retreated from the living room sofa to the bathroom. Seven brothers, all similar in color and features were lined up at the door. After a couple minutes of painful waiting Kevin gave up and slunk back to the living room. He ruffled his hair with a hand, rubbed his eyes sleepily and threw on an old pair of clothes that was laying on the coffee table.

With a yawn, he emerged out to the yellowish landing, and could see a clutter of more people in the kitchen, fighting for pieces of breakfast and engaging in active conversation.

He closed his eyes and shoved a hand through the tight circle of siblings surrounding the breakfast table.

His eyes widened at the painful collision of a fork to his hand. "OW! QUIT IT RYAN!"

"shut up lil' bro!" a gruff burly boy of about 20 flicked a piece of waffle splat bang on his face and the whole table burst into laughter. Kevin's brows furrowed as it dripped with syrup. He stormed out through the back door.

And then, after a brief incident with an onslaught of darts on his way to school, Kevin looked down at his arm, with the realization that the weirdness had returned. Sharp needles hung off his back, drawing out immense amounts of blood, and Kevin for the first time in a long time felt invincible.

"cool" he grinned, shoving his hands in his pocket and sauntering over to Eatsa pizza. Abby and Beth were seated in a booth inside, and looks of shock washed over their face as he greeted them with a calm and casual smile.

The Puerto Rican's large brown eyes bore into his with worry. "Kevin, do you want me to take the darts out of your back?"

He looked at her, as if he had almost forgotten that he was pulsating blood, "naw I'll stick it out."

She pressed on, "its actually bleeding a lot."

"Ya, and you look kinda pale." added Beth

"You know..." the room began to spin, "I'm a little light headed... I feel my head..." his lids lowered,

"Where am I?"

Kevin, you're at Eatsa pizza" Abbey's eyes grew wide.

"oh right... ok..."

Kevin's head dropped onto a soft shoulder, and the sound of a beating heart thudded in his ear,

"Kevin," her voice vibrated through her chest. It made him feel a soft forgiving, like a comfort that would never go away, entwining him in his pain and kissing his booboos better. He was slipping. Back to a better time when he was young and inquisitive and uneedy for someone, anyone, to just look into his eyes and tell him that he indeed, was loved.

Little Kevin. With his long floppy hair that fell into his eyes when he was excited.

He would fall out of trees and get into fights and when the time came, he would come running straight that one, wonderful person, who always smelled like flowers and had a soft feathery voice. "You're a wonderful boy." his grandmother would whisper, wrapping him in her cushiony arms. "You're a special, wonderful young boy."

And he'd cling onto his grandmother, listening to her mumble such things and inhaling her scent. With her, it felt good.

"How did you get here?" Abby's voice flowed through the midst of his imagination. He looked up at her, bleary eyed, "what do you mean how did I get here grandma?" he smiled.


End file.
